Glenda's Curse
by Elizabeth Ashley
Summary: Dedicated to Sherry Ray: Jesse is put under a curse by Glenda Ray. Will he be murdered by the serial killer's daughter?


Glenda's Curse Written by Blue Ice

Dedicated to my myspace friends;) With love, 3l!z6e+h,

I do not own Child's Play)

Kody Moore was a girl in her early twenties. She was a new famous pop singer that just moved to Hollywood California from New york, New York. She had light brown

hair and green/brown eyes. Her eight year old couson Jesse lived her after his parents had just died about a year ago. She had bought a house next door to Jennifer Tilly and

her twins, Glen and Glenda. Unloading boxes was what her and Jesse were doing when a young man came up to Kody as she walked out the door. He had brown and brown

eyes. His skin was pale.

"Ms. Moore?" he asked her.

"Yes, that's me." she said.

"Hi, I'm Andy Barclay." he said shaking her hand.

"Do you have any experience with children?" she asked.

"I had a hard childhood and I hope to work with kids to help them have a better childhood than I had. I'd listen to him and not judge him and I promise not to let you down." he

said.

"I heard that you have a criminal record." she said.

"Those are all misunderstandings. I promise you that I've never commited any of those crimes."

"Let's hope that you're right. I'll give you a try. But Mr. Barclay if I see or hear any funny bussiness of this killer doll crap, you're so fired. Do I make myself clear?"

"I haven't had problems for a long time-"

"Mr. Barclay!"

"Yes mam, I won't let you down." he said.

"I'll show you your room later. Right now I need you to take Jesse next door. I want him to meet the kids around here. You know so that he won't be stuck alone in the

house doing nothing. I heard that the Tilly family next door has children. So please can you do that for me?"

"Yes mam." Andy looked down at Jesse. Jesse smiled.

"What are you waiting for let's go?" Jesse said.

"Okay sport." Andy said.

"Be back around six." Kody said to Andy.

"Okay." Andy said as him and Jesse went next door.

Glen and Glenda were outside swimming in the pool and their mom was sun bathing beside the pool. It was her weekend off.

"Okay Glen, here's the deal you stay under the water for ten miniutes and then you can drown me." Glenda said.

"But wouldn't I be dead?" Glen said.

"That's kind of the point." Glenda said.

"Mom! Glenda's trying to kill me again!" Glen yelled.

"Glenda for the last time you can't kill your brother." Jennifer said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I love him too much." Jennifer said.

"Oh okay. I guess that I wouldn't like being twinless anyways." she smiled a small smile.

"Thanks for not wanting to kill me anymore." Glen said.

"I didn't say that. I just need you to help me with my evil plans." she smirked.

"Mom! Glenda has evil plans!" Glen yelled.

"Now Glen, your sister can't help it if she's evil like your dad." Jennifer said.

"I love you no matter what." Glen said to Glenda.

"You better!" Glenda said. Right then the door bell rung.

"Mom! Someone's at the door!" Glen yelled.

"Thanks for getting it for me." Jennifer said sarcasticly as she went to go ansewer it.

Both of the twins laughed at her remark. As Jennifer went to go answer the door bell kept ranging.

"I'm comming!" she yelled.

She opened the door to see Andy and Jesse looking at her.

"Hi..." she said.

"Hi um, I'm Andy and this is Jesse. We just moved in next door. I'm the sitter." he said.

"Isin't that a girl's job?" she asked. Andy gave her a look. "I'm kidding of course." she laughed.

"Oh." Andy said with a laugh.

"So who's kid are you sitting for?" she asked.

"Kody Moore, Jesse's her couson. His parents are deceased." Andy said.

"Well maybe he would like to play with my twins, Glen and Glenda. They're ten, how old is he?" she asked.

"I'm eight." he said.

Andy and Jesse followed Jennifer into the backyard.

"Hey kids, this is Jesse our neighbor. I want you to be nice to him." Jennifer said. Andy coughed. "Oh my bad, and this is Andy..." Jennifer said walking inside, Andy followed.

"Hello." Glen said to Jesse.

"Fuck off kid, we don't need you." Glenda said getting out of the pool and begin to dry herslef off.

"Does she always use bad words?" Jesse asked Glen.

"No, not always. She only cuses out people she doesn't like." Glen said getting out of the pool. He wrapped a towl around himself.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Jesse asked. Glen shrugged.

"Don't worry, you can hangout with me." Glen said.

"Cool, so what do you guys like to do around here?" Jesse asked.

"Where are you from?" Glen asked.

"New York."

"Well, California is really different from New York."

"Do you want any coffie?" Jennifer asked Andy.

"No thankyou." he said staring at Jesse from the window inside.

"You worry too much." she said to him.

"I don't want to get fired." he said.

"So is this Kody a snob or is she nice?"

"She's okay."

"I don't like pop. It's too happy. I like more of the harder sounding stuff. You know something with edge like Blondie for exsample." she said.

"I like just about anything." he said.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yeah."

"You look like a guy with a past...do you mind sharing?" she asked.

"Why? So you can call me crazy too?" he asked.

"I won't and I promise not to tell no one." she said.

"I had a rotten life." he said.

"Why?"

"It started when I was six, wait a miniute why am I telling you this?"

"Because, there's nothing else to talk about."

"Well, do you believe in voodo?"

"Oh yeah.."

"Well this bad man used voodo to cheat death and transfered his soul into this doll and of course I had to be the one to get the doll and well, he wanted to take over my body and when he got mad it was scary. But it was just a dream...I guess."

"Was the soul Charles Lee Ray?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"I used to knew him when he was human. We got along great we used to be friends...really good friends.."

"You were friends with Chucky? I didn't think that he was sane enough to have any friends."

"I'm just messing with you. The reason I know about this, is because I read about it in the papers. About the boy and the killer doll."

"That's a relief." Andy said.

"Yeah." _But what you don't know is that Chucky and I were lovers and if he were alive, I'd let him slit your through! _she thought. "Are you sure that you don't want anything to drink sweet face?" she asked.

"Well maybe some water." he said.

At The Moore Home

Kody went to go tuck Jesse in bed. She walked over to him and sat at the foot of his bed.

"So did you have fun today?" she asked.

"Sort of. Glen was awesome, but Glenda was mean."

"Don't worry she'll come around."

"Yeah."

"We get to unpack tomorrow, now won't that be fun?"

"No." he said.

"I'll take you out to any restrunt that you want tomorrow if you help me unpack."

"Okay, can Glen come?"

"Sure." she said kissing his forehead and went over to the door.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." she said turning out the light.

"Night." he said in a whisper.

The Next Day,

Andy walked upto Kody holding a box.

"Where do you want this Ms. Moore?" he asked.

"What's in it?" she asked.

"Nicknacks." he said.

"Just put it in the corner for now." she told him.

Right then there was a knock at the door.

"Jesse can you get that hon?" Kody asked.

"Sure!" he said running to the door. He opened it to see Jennifer and the twins.

"Hey is your couson here?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah come in." Jesse said letting them in.

"Hey Glen you can come with us to Olive Garden tonight." Jesse said.

"Sweet!" Glen said giving him a highfive.

"What about me?" Glenda asked.

"Sorry I don't talk to jerks." Jesse said walking off. Glen looked at Glenda and shrugged.

"So he thinks I'm a jerk? Oh he has another thing comming." Glenda said running home. Glen just sighed.

Jennifer walked over to Kody.

"Ms. Moore?" Kody turned around.

"Oh hi." she said. "Thank you so much for letting Jesse play with your kids yesturday."

"My plessure. So umm what do you do for a carrer?"

"I'm a pop singer, you know like JoJo, Mariah Carey?"

"Oh, well isni't that lovely." Jennifer said.

"Is it alright that Glen comes with us to Olive Garden tonight? Jesse really likes him."

"Sure." _Why isin't Glenda invited?!_

"I know that they're going to be great friends." Kody said.

"Yeah, Glen is an angel, everyone loves him. Poor Glenda she always feels so left out."

"She can come too."

"Great, I know she'll be thrilled." Jennifer smirked.

"Alright then, they can meet us up here around six?"

"We'll be there, see you later sweetface." Jennifer said leaving.

Glenda stormed into her room. She was going to get Jesse back. She wanted to kill him. She ran to her bed and took off an stuff animal that she didn't care for all that much.

"Jesse this is you!" she yelled as she begin to rip the stuff animal up. She ripped the stuffing out of him, and then through it on the floor. "You're so dead. But first

I'll make your life a living hell." she smiled an evil smile. "Voodo!" she said and ran over to her bookshelf. She pulled off her voodo book that her mom had given her. She

looked through it. "Ah ha." she said.

Glenda ran into Glens room and pulled out a box from under his bed, and then ran back to her room. She threw the box on her bed and opened it. There was fifty bucks inside.

"Glen's savings." she said. "I wonder if they have anything selling online." she said to herself as she pulled out her laptop from under the bed. She turned it on and went

onto the internet and looked up: Good Guys.

"Yes!" she said as she saw one online for sale. It was twentyfive dollars and almost brand new. She got up and went to her moms room and pulled out one of her

credit cards and then went back to the bedroom. Then she placed her order. She took the twentyfive dollars out of of the box and put it in her dresser drawer and then put

the rest back into Glen's box and put it back.

That night at dinner. Glenda had something planned but she was going to wait until a good moment. All of them sat at a table in the back.

"So umm, Glen, Glenda where do you goto school?" Kody asked.

"Glenda and I are homeschooled." he replied.

"That's cool." Kody said.

"I want to be homeschooled too." Jesse said.

"Your tutor is comming next week." Kody told him.

Glenda just gave Jesse a glare. The one that used to freak out her sitter.

"What do you want!?" Jesse asked in a rude tone.

"Jesse, that's noway to talk to your guest. Say you're sorry." Kody said.

"But-" Jesse started.

"Now." she said firmly.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you Glenda." Jesse mumbled.

"Well, I need to use the restroom, can I trust you three alone?" Kody asked standing up. The three of them nodded. "Good." Kody said walking away.

"You're going to pay you little shit, just you wait, when you least expect it." Glenda said to Jesse in a harsh whisper.

"Oh I'm so scared." Jesse said rolling his eyes.

"You better be, because no one calls me names and gets away with it. Oh just you wait. You'll hurt so bad-"

"Glenda stop." Glen said.

"Why? He's the one with the problem. He thinks that he's better than everyone else-" she started.

"Well you're the one that cused me out first." Jesse said in his defense.

"That's because Glen is my bestfriend, and I don't need some little asswipe comming along and taking him from me. There's other kids in our neighborhood, hangout with

them, but leave us be. We don't need you, we never needed you. Your couson can't even sing. She's a cope out of Brittney Spears." Glenda said.

"At least I brush my hair frizzball!" Jesse yelled.

"I have curley hair asshole!" Glenda yelled.

"Shutup already! You're going to get us in trouble!" Jesse yelled.

"Oh I'm going to do that and much more, you stupid son of a bitch!" Glenda screamed. People were begining to stare.

"Take it back!" Jesse yelled.

"No!" Glenda said taking her soda cup and poured it all over Jesse's head. "What?!" she said.

Right then Kody walked in to see them and she did not look happy.

At home Kody talked to Andy. He had a cup of coffie in her hand, and was sipping at it showly.

"It was crazy Andy. I've never seen children act that way before." she said in almost a whisper.

"Damn. Why do they hate eachother so much?" he asked.

"Glenda's the one with the problem, not Jesse. Jesse's an angel he would never do anything on purpose to start a fight." she told him.

"What she do?"

"She cused at him and poured soda on his head."

"Wow, that's really good parenting skills." he sarcasticly.

"I don't think that it came from the parents. Glen's a sweetheart...there's noway that Jennifer would teach her children to act that way. It has to be depresson or something."

"Well, where's the father?"

"Jennifer, said that thier father left them when they were infants." she said with a sigh.

"Poor kids." Andy said.

"Glen's probaby just handling it better. Glenda, maybe it makes her really angrey I don't know."

"What's going to be done about this?" Andy asked.

"We're going to make Jesse and Glenda play together tomorrow and watch the bahaver and see from there." Kody said.

"Good luck with that." Andy said getting up and put his dishes in the sink.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"You can't make someone be friends with someone. It's called free will. The one thing that no one else can control. It sucks, but, ya know? They're only going to be friends if they want to be. It's good that Glen is his friend, but if Glenda really wants to left alone, no one should force her." Andy explained.

"Well, I guess you do have a point, but I'm still going to try."

"That's all you can do." Andy said heading toward the stairs. "Night!" he said.

"Goodnight." Kody said.

"Glenda Leigh Ray, I can't believe that you treated that little boy with the most disrespect!" Jennifer said.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked.

"I'm not. It's just that they're trying to be nice to us. Not many people do that. Why can't you just try to get along with Jesse?"

"Because I hate him."

"But why do you hate him? Glen likes him." Jennifer said.

"Glen likes everyone."

"You're so much like your father."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes and no. There's a lot of good things about you dad and a lot of bad things about him."

"Like most people." Glenda said looking down at a photo of her dad in human form.

"You're dad could be so sweet at times, and he also had a really bad temper that he trouble controling." Jennifer explained.

"It's not fair, why can't he be in my life? He's the only one that would understand me." she said looking up.

"I know. You're too long to understand."

"I'm ten!" Glenda said giving her a duh look.

"You're a child still."

"So. What harm would he do?"

"Murder."

"He wouldn't murder me." Glenda said with confendence.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, he would be proud of me. Because I'm not a whimp like Glen. He would teach Jesse a lesson. Let's bring him back!"

"No! Jesse's only eight, and I really don't think your dad would want to kill Jesse." Jennifer said.

"Why not?"

"Because, he would probley transfer his soul into his body instead."

"So that would be prosseing him?"

"Yes."

"Could he posses somebody without being inside of them?" she asked.

"Not in voodo I don't think. I think that would fall under curses." Jennifer said. Glenda giggled. "Don't even think about it young lady. Your dad needs to stay in his resting place." Jennifer said sternly.

"I know." Glenda said.

"Do you promise me that you'll leave this voodo and curse stuff alone?"

"I promise." Glenda said.

"That's my girl. Now tomorrow, you're going to make truce with Jesse." Jennifer said walking toward the door.

"But mother-"

"Sorry, you brought this on yourself." then Jennifer walked off.

"And in that case I'll break my promise. Jesse you're so dead." Glenda said to herself with a smirk.

The next day at the Tilly house

Kody and Jennifer watched as Glenda, Glen and Jesse played in the backyard.

"Hey Glen, Glenda." Jesse waved as he walked up to them.

"Hey look Glen, it's the asshole of the year. Congratulations." Glenda clapped. Glen just rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god is that a bitch I see? Oh never mind it's just Glenda." Jesse said.

"Jesse don't take apon her bad habbits." Glen said.

"But all female dogs have fluffy hair, oh my bad that's only Glenda's breed." Jesse said.

"You little shit! You're going to hurt!" Glenda yelled as her and Jesse begin to fight. She pushed him down, and then he grabbed her anckle, making her fall along with him.

Then Glenda threw a punch at Jesse's face causing his face to bleed. Right then Andy, Jennifer and Kody ran outside to matain the kids. Andy grabbed Jesse back and

Jennifer grabbed Glenda back.

"What the heck is wrong with both of you?" Kody asked.

"She started it!" Jesse yelled.

"That's because he said that I looked like a dog!" Glenda yelled.

"I'm out of here. I don't want neither of you to talk to me until you learn how to get along!" Glen yelled and then ran inside.

"I hope that you're happy!" Jennifer said sternly. Glenda just looked down, Jesse rolled his eyes and then let out a sigh.

That Night Glenda was grounded to her room, same as Jesse. Glenda didn't understand why she was in trouble. She'd never really gotten in trouble before. Was her mom

getting too soft on her? Even though she was grounded in her room, that didn't mean that she didn't have anything to do. She had her Ipod, her T.V. and mostly her laptop.

"Maybe this would be a good time fo me to look up curses." she grinned. She turned her laptop on and went on line. She clicked in the little bar:

(Possessen curse's)

She got this:

Curse's can be beyond dangours, and you really shouldn't use them. But curse's to possess is taking away a person's right to free will and will come back at you three times worse. Personal gain can not be used without deep concenquince. Beware, before saying any of these chants, beware that you know what you are doing. Don't full around with something as powerful as these. There's only Three possesson curse's:

1. Taking away free will

2. Taking away free will and innocence.

"Hum, the secound one sounds more fun." Glenda smirked as she clicked on the secound one. Her results:

Taking Away Free Will and Innocenc:

This is very dangerous and is hardly used. People of Black Magic use it, but only if needed as a last resort. Here's what you need for this Curse:

1. Five black roses

2. A cup of rabbits blood.

3. A lock of hair of the person that you're putting the spell on.

4. 10 black candles.

5. A cup of sand.

Now what you do is place the sand on the floor, form a circle with it and form the wikian symbol. Then place your victom down, they must be relaxed, and eyes slut. Then what you do is place a one black rose on each arm and leg and on the chest. Then place the lock of hair in the cup of blood. Then surround the person with the black lited candles. Then you say this chant:

Oh dear father and mother of black magic. I come before you. I want to make this soul locked within 'Yourself, or who ever you desire' Keep them prisnoned for '' will control them. Keeping them as one. They will function as one. If the ones gets wounded the the other will get wounded to. If the one dies, so will the other. Keep them as one to do as'' tells him/her. Please cast this curse! And never let it be romoved unless if I dare to show such mercy. I want'' to be cursed!

To take the curse off visit this web site: Black Magic

Glenda plugged the laptop into her printer and print if off and then, she wrote down the five things that she need. This was going to be a great revenge...so she thought.

The Next day, Jesse and Glen played video games in the den, while Glenda stayed home.

"So you know what we should do?" Jesse asked.

"What?" Glen asked.

"Make a club."

"Yeah, maybe Glenda will like that idea." Glen said.

"No, a club for boys, no girls allowed, mostly Glenda." Jesse said.

"Why?"

"Glen! In case you haven't noticed, Glenda's pure evil! How can you even live with her?"

"She's my twin."

"Oh yeah...that bond thing whatever."

"Look man, I know that you guys don't get along, but I'm not going to leave my sister out. Sure she has that temper and she's a little high strung, but I love her."

"Wow Glen, that's deep." Jesse said rolling his eyes.

Glenda hung around in the livingroom. She watched a horror movie on T.V. Jennifer walked in the room.

"Hey Glenda I have to goto work, please be nice to the sitter. I already killed four of them. If I keep killing them, people are going to know that somethings up." Jennifer explained.

"Okay mommy." Glenda said.

"Is everything alright?" Jennifer asked.

"I guess." Glenda said.

"You can tell me."

"I don't have any friends." Glenda said.

"Oh sweetie, you have a twin." Glenda gave her a look.

"Yeah but he's too busy hanging out with Jesse."

"Glen's making friends, and should try to make a friend too. Maybe you kids should goto public school."

"No! Let's not get carried away." Glenda said.

"Yeah, well we can talk more when home tonight." Jennifer said giving her a kiss on the forehead and then left.

"Bye." Glenda said.

Later:

Glen and Jesse went over to Glen's house. The both of them saw Glenda sitting on the couch.

"Hey Glenda." Glen said.

Jesse didn't say anything.

"What is Jessica doing here?" Glenda asked.

"I'm ignoring you." Jesse said.

"We're going to play video games." Glen said going into the kitchen. Jesse and Glenda followed. Glen went to the fridge and took out a Cherry Vanilla Coke, and handed it to Jesse and then got one for him.

Glenda pushed them aside and grabbed herself a soda. Jesse and Glen begin to drink.

"So what system should we start out with first?" Glen asked.

"The Netendo Wii. I'm getting better at that one game." Jesse said.

"Alright." Glen said taking a sip of his drink. "What are your plans for today Glenda?"

"Being lonely." she replied. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Jesse, go wait in my room, I'll be there in a miniute." Glen said.

"Okay." Jesse said walking off.

"Everything alright?" he asked Glenda.

"Yeah." she said.

"You're lieing."

"Okay. I can't believe that mom didn't even take my side yesturday." she said.

"Well mom didn't want to look bad in front of Kody."

"Yeah I know. She won't even bring dad back. If she loved him so much, wouldn't you think she would want him back?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, do you want to play video game with us?" Glen asked.

"No." Glenda said.

"Okay." Glen shrugged and then went back to his room.

Glenda opened her soda can and took a few sips.

"Glenda."

Glenda turned around as she heard the whisper.

"Anyone there?" she asked.

"Glenda...bring me back Glenda..." it sounded like a man, but she didn't see anything. Glenda walked toward the doorway and into the hallway. A cool chill ran down her back. She stopped in her tracks. She knew that her father's spirit was lingering.

"Dad...is that you?" she asked. She turned around slowly. Right then the doorbell rang. "Ahhh!" Glenda jumped from the unexpected noise.

"Fucking door." she said walking to it. She opened it to see a weird guy holding a huge package. "What do you want?" she asked.

"This is your package." the guy said.

"Thanks." Glenda said taking the box from him.

"I need a grownup to sign this." The guy said holding out the clip bored.

"Sign it yourself." Glenda said slamming the door on his face. Then locked it.

"Stupid kid." the guy said leaving.

Glenda took the box into the kitchen and quickly unwrapped it. It was the Good Guy Doll that she'd ordered online.

"It's here." she smiled. "Father, it is time." she said as she took the doll out of the box.

Glenda ran into her bedroom and locked the door. She prepared for the voodo spell. She pulled out ten black candles and placed them around the doll on the floor.

"Wait a miniute..." she thought out loud. "I don't need to do all this, all I need to do is say the chant on the ambulent." she smiled. "Glen has it...shit!" she said.

"I heard that your sister does witch craft, voodo and curses." Jesse joked. Glen gave him a stare.

"People have to do something to keep from getting bored." Glen joked.

"Is your sister really a witch?"

"No. Man come on." Glen said. Right then Glenda walked into the room.

"Oh my God help me it's the witch!" Jesse teased.

"Shutup." Glen said.

"I need to bollow, a book." Glenda said.

"That's fine, take anyone you want." Glen said. Glenda knew that Glen had a book with the ambulent hidden in it, but she didn't know which one.

"So which book are you going to bollow? A book on witch craft? Since you are a bitch...I mean witch." Jesse said in hateful tone. Glenda gave him a evil look.

"I don't need a book on witch craft, because I study voodo. And if you don't learn to shutup, I might have to make you." she said with a harsh tone.

"How would you do that?"

"First, I'd make a voodo doll of you, then late at night when you try to go into deep slumber, I'll poke you flesh with needles and then your eyes, so that you'll go completly blind. I'll poke and rip just the right nerves so you'll remain paralized for life. Then if you're still a smartass, I'll slice you neck with the sharpest knife." she said with her most evil voice.

Jesse just stared at her for a moment. " You need help. Serious help. A shrink or something!" Jesse said as he ran out of the house.

"Oh I scared the little baby." Glenda laughed.

"You don't need a book do you?" Glen asked.

"If I told you the truth then you wouldn't help me." she said.

"Try me."

"I need the ambulent." she said.

"I know where it's at...but...I don't know..." his voice trailed.

"See? This is why I don't tell you anything!"

"Okay, I'll help you, since Jesse's been a jerk. But if you're going to do anything to bring dad back, I want to be a part of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I miss him too. But we cannot, let mom know or let dad near her. Deal?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Alright, it's in this book." he said pulling out his journal that was on his bookshelf."

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Glen said as the both of them made it back to her room.

"Andy, she said she would hurt me." Jesse whined.

"Well, you shouldn't have upset her. Why are you always teasing that poor girl?"

"She was mean to me first."

"So two wrongs make a right?" Andy asked.

"No." Jesse said.

"Why don't you try to get along with her for once? I mean if she's mean to you, just kill her with kindness."

"Be nice to someone who is mean to me?"

"Yeah, before you know it, she'll begin to be nice to you back." Andy said.

"Does that really work?"

"Sometimes."

"I don't think that would work on Glenda. She's evil. I bet that she's comming up with something to get back at me right now."

Andy just shrugged.

"This doll is brand new." Glen said.

"I ordered it off line." Glenda said.

"Sweet! So who's going to say the chant?" Glen asked.

"I want to." she said.

"Okay." Glen said.

"Here it goes. "A da de dembla awake." she said read slowly. Both of them stared at the doll. The doll begain to blink slowly and then sat up.

"Hi my name is Tommy and I'm your friend til the end." the doll said sounding like a normal Good Guy Doll.

"Man." Glenda said.

"It worked last time." Glen said.

"I guess that it was too good to be true, I guess we'll never get to talk to dad again." Glenda said.

"Can you two take a joke?" Chucky said like himself. Both Glen and Glenda laughed.

"Dad!" they said in unison.

"In the flesh...well..sort of." Chucky said.

"I can't believe that it acully worked." Glenda said.

"Of course it worked, it's voodo." Chucky said. "So how old are you?" he asked.

"Ten." the twins said in unison.

"Man time passes when you're dead." Chucky said.

"About that...sorry about killing you before...I was just mad." Glen said.

"Na it's okay son. I'm proud that you did that. You're strong like your old man." Chucky said.

"I'm stronger." Glenda said.

"I think that you're more like me than Glen is." Chucky said.

"How do you know?" Glen asked.

"Because when I was dead, I've been lingering. I've seen stuff. That Jesse kid is an ass. But of course that one girl...uh what's her name?" Chucky said.

"Kody?" Glen asked.

"Isin't that a boys name?" Chucky pulled a quick face. "Anyway, she thinks she's all that. Andy Barclay is working for her?"

"Yeah he's strange." Glen said.

"I've known the kid since he was six. Where's your mom?" Chucky asked.

"Gone." Glen said quick.

"On a bussiness trip-" Glenda started.

"Yeah not going to see her for a long long long time." Glen said.

"You guys don't want me to see her?" he asked.

Glen and Glenda exchanged looks.

"Well it's not that...it's just that..well tell him Glen."

"Umm well we kind of disobayed her and she'd be really mad-"

"We brought you back after she told us not to." Glenda finished.

"Why didn't she want me back?" Chucky asked.

"She thought that you should remain in your resting place, you know not disturb you. Man Glenda we should've just left him alone." Glen said.

"Tell me the real reason why?" Chucky demanded.

"She was afraid that if you get mad that you might kill Glen or me." Glenda blurted out.

"I may be a serial killer, but I could never kill my own kids. What father would? Can't believe she thought that. Tiffany knows me better than that." he said.

"Maybe because you hurt her before." Glen said.

"That was a bad day for me." he said.

"I think that it was a bad day for all of us." Glen laughed. Glenda started to laugh, then chucky laughed that famous high laugh. "There's reason that you wanted me back Glenda." Chucky said.

"Glen I need to talk to him alone-"

"No, I wanna hear your little sceem." Glen said crossing his arms.

"I need revenge and you're the only one that can do it." she said.

"Glenda...I'm shocked." Glen said.

"That's my girl." Chucky said. Glenda smiled.

"What's the plan, that dumb voodo doll that you scared Jesse with?" Glen asked.

"No, I found this curse that I wanted to put on Jesse." she smiled.

"Do you know how dangous that is?" Glen asked.

"You fun sucker." Chucky said. "That sounds cool Glenda...maybe you and I should talk alone." he said looking at Glen.

"I'm sorry." Glen said.

"Na, it's okay, I'll catch up with you more later." Chucky told Glen.

"Aright, please becareful." Glen said leaving.

"Tell me about the curse." Chucky smiled.

"Well, it's kind of dangous to mix voodo and curses and stuff together-" she started.

"Don't let what your brother said scare you."

"Well it's called the insperatable curse. A way where you can pocess Jesse without being in his body." she said.

"Oh the accent voodo curse. That's a good one. You know what a voodo doll is?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well it's like that, but I'll be like the person and he'll be like the doll." he said.

"Oh...that's even cooler." she said.

"What do we need?" he asked.

Glenda grabbed the list off of her dresser.

"Five black roses, a cup of rabbits blood, a lock of his hair, ten black candles, and a cup of sand." she read.

"Do you have any of that?" he asked.

"Only the roses, the candles and sand." she said.

"So, you still need the rabbits blood and lock of Jesse's hair. Okay this is what you do. You find someone who can get you a rabbit and I'll help you get a lock of Jesse's hair. Where's the sissers?" he smiled.

"Here's the copy of the spell, you have to say it when the time comes." Glenda said handing him the piece of paper. He read it to himself.

"Oh dear father and mother of black magic. I come before you. I want to make this soul locked within 'Yourself, or who ever you desire' Keep them prisnoned for '' will control them. Keeping them as one. They will function as one. If the ones gets wounded the the other will get wounded to. If the one dies, so will the other. Keep them as one to do as'' tells him/her. Please cast this curse! And never let it be romoved unless if I dare to show such mercy. I want'' to be cursed!

To take the curse off visit this web site: Black Magic " he said to himself.

Jesse walked over to Glenda's house. Andy told him to apoloagize, even though he didn't want to. "I'm always the one that gets in trouble." Jesse complained as he walked up the front steps. He knocked on the door. Glen answered.

"Hey Jesse." Glen said inviting him in.

"Glenda around?"

"Yeah, but she's kind of busy."

"I have to say I'm sorry."

"So you feel bad for teasing her?" Glen asked.

"No! Andy said if I didn't apologize then he would tell Kody and knowing her she would ground me."

"Serves you right...don't you think?"

"Not you too." Jesse complained.

"She's my sister of course I'm going to defend her." Glen said.

"Just let me get this done with."

"Okay, but you have to promise to never tease her again." Glen demanded.

"What if I do?"

"Don't puch my nerves Jesse." Glen said.

"Tell me I want to know." Jesse said crossing his arms.

"If you mess with my sister again, I'll have to fight you." Glen said.

"That's a good one Glen. We both know that you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You haven't seen me pissed off. If you don't learn to leave my sister alone, I'm going to have to put you in your place. She's my twin, and I won't let you insault her." Glen said.

"Fine whatever." Jesse said with a sigh.

"Come on." Glen said letting him in.

The both of them went back to Glenda's bedroom. They knocked on the door. "Come in!" they heard Glenda say. The both of them walked in.

"Oh it's you." she said as she saw Jesse.

"No, hear me out." Jesse said.

"Fine." she said crossing her arms.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry and I hope that maybe we can be friends. I'm tired of fighting Glenda. If we could get along instead, then I think that we'd be better off." Jesse said.

"Hold that thought." Glenda said taking a pair of sissors and went behind Jesse and cut off a small lock of hair.

"Hey!" Jesse said.

"Sorry lose tag. My friend." Glenda said hugging him.

"Oh, well thankyou." Jesse said with a bit of shock. "I have to go now." Jesse said. Glenda released her grip and let Jesse walk out.

"I got the hair." she said turning to her father. Chucky laughed an evil laugh.

Later on that day, Jesse went home, he thought that it was too easy for Glenda to all of a suddenly forgive him. She was upto something...but what? Jesse went up stairs to his room. He sat on his bed and thought for a moment.

"What does Glenda have up her sheve?" he asked himself. Right then Andy walked in and sat beside Jesse.

"Hey, everything alright?" Andy asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"You look puzzled." Andy said.

"Na, I'm just wondering..." his voice trailed.

"Wondering about what?"

"Glenda."

"Did you guys make up?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, but she accepted my apology too easyly." he said.

"Well maybe she liked you or something." Andy said.

"Gross Coodies!" Jesse said.

"Girls do not have coodies." Andy said.

"Glenda does."

"Look, I'm glad that she accepted your apology, now the both of you can stop wasting time fighting and get on with your lives." Andy said.

"Yeah, at least I'm home free now."

"Yeah see nothing to worry about. You guys can be friends. Let the nightmares stop and the good memorys begin." Andy said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to help Kody with dinner." Andy said.

"Want me to help?"

"No, you go play or something." Andy said walking out of the room.

Glenda carried Chucky with her down the street, looking for any rabbits, or dead ones if that was lucky enough. After she'd find the rabbit blood, she'd be ready to chant the curse on Jesse and her revenge would begin.

"I don't know where togo dad." Glenda said.

"Go home, I have an idea."

"No, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about getting one at a pet store, but I don't have any money and I need a parents permisson." Glenda said.

"Not if you steal it." Chucky said.

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Easy, you know those cages that you can just reach in and the animals, most petshops are like that with the rabbit and genie pig cages. All you have to do is wear a coat and go in there, then reach into the rabbit's cage and then place the animal under your arm under the coat. Then you walk out of there like nothing. And if any alearm goes off you run for it. Don't turn back until you know for sure that you're out of site and if anyone get's in your way, I'll kill them."

"You're coming?"

"Of course, now get your limo driver, we have to hurry." Chucky said.

"Okay." Glenda said running back to the house.

At the petshop

Glenda held Chucky tightly in her left arm as she entered the petshop. She heard the sounds of dogs barking and birds singing.

"I hate birds." Chucky complained. Glenda laughed at his remark. She looked around for the the rabbits. "Check in the back." Chucky whispered.

"Okay." she said walking to the back of the store. She saw the dog cages and saw a Shiba Inu puppy looking out at her. Over in the corner not too far from the puppies were the rabbits.

She walked over to it and then looked around, no one was looking. "Grab one now." Chucky said. Glenda put her hand in the cage and then put it under her sweater and then begin to walk out.

"Young lady-" Glenda turned around to see the clerk.

"What?" Glenda asked.

"You stealing something?"

"No, why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because you're holding something under your sweater. What is with you kids thinking that you can have anything you want for free?"

"Dad." Glenda said.

"Hand it over or I'm calling the police." the clerk said.

"I don't think so Mr. Pet Man. The only place you're going to be calling is a hostpital." Chucky said jumping down from Glenda's arm. He ran over to the clerk who was now speeceless and stabbed him in the leg. The guy fell.

"Dad we have to go!" Glenda yelled.

"Do you want me to finish the job?" Chucky asked.

"No." Glenda looked a little scared.

"You're lucky this time, because I respect my little girl enough enough to grant her wishes, but next time you're mine." Chucky snarled at the man. "Let's go." he said letting Glenda pick him up. Chucky turned his head to the clerk.

"If you say anything to anyone about this, I'll kill you." Chucky said, as they left.

At home Glenda sat on her bed staring at Chucky sitting on the other side.

"Take a picture...it last longer." he joked, but Glenda didn't laugh. "What's wrong?" Chucky asked.

"I don't know, I just feel really bad all of a sudden." she said getting up and walked over to the window.

"That's your consense, I've learned to block mine years ago, once you learn to do that, you'll be fine." Chucky told her, she turned to him.

"Really? I won't feel bad anymore?" she asked.

"No...trust me. Killing is in your blood."

"I don't know if I want to kill the rabbit." Glenda said.

"Well, okay, why don't you go get Jesse and I'll find something else that might work." Chucky told her.

"Okay, thanks dad." Glenda kissed him on the check and walked out of the room.

"Sucker...come here Bugs Bunny, time to shred some of your blood." A grin of evil appeared on Chucky's face as he walked over to the box holding up his knife where the rabbit was.

"Andy, where's Jesse?" Kody asked as she put dinner out on the table.

"I'll go get him." Andy said walking up stairs and into Jesse's room. "Dinner's ready-" he stopped as he saw Jesse staring out the window.

"What's with you?" Andy asked.

"She's here." Jesse said imatating Poltergiest.

"Glenda?"

"Who else? Tell her I'm sick."

"No, you were just there, I think that she would know...just talk to her then eat your dinner."

"Fine." Jesse said rolling his eyes as the both of them walked down stairs.

When the both of them walked down they saw Kody and Glenda talking.

"Oh, here he is." Kody said.

"Hi." Glenda said sounding bubbly.

"Are you on crack?" Jesse asked.

"No, I'm just happy to see my new friend." she said.

"Okay..." Jesse said.

"Sweetie, you can go play for a little while and then you can come back and eat your dinner." Kody said.

"But I'm hungrey now." he said.

"You can eat dinner at my house." Glenda said.

"Well isni't that nice?" Kody said.

"Okay let's go." Jesse said with a dull tone. The both of them left.

At the house, Chucky had the rabbits blood, poured into a jar. He heard Glenda coming and got rid of the rabbit by throwing it out the window. Then he climbed onto Glenda's bed and sat against the pillow. He sat still as the two of them walked in.

"Glenda, why do you really want to hangout with me?" Jesse asked talking small bites of his dinner.

"To be honest I was mean to you for a reason." she said.

"What?"

"Yeah, you want to know why I was picking on you?" she asked.

"I guess.."

"I have a crush on you." she said.

"What?" he said.

"I know it's sad, I just can't help it." she said.

"Are we on Punke'd?" he asked.

"You're so funny." she said with a fake laugh.

"Right...can I get something to drink I'm dying of thirst." he said.

"Sure, I'll be right back." she said leaving the room. He sat down on the bed beside the doll. He looked at Chucky. Chucky blinked his eyes and turned his head.

"Hi I'm Chucky and I'll be your friend till the end." he said. Jesse laughed.

"Cool." he said taking another bite of his food. Right then Glenda came back in holding a Pepsi, she handed it to him.

"Thanks." he said opening it and taking a big sip.

"No problem." she said eyeing the doll, surprised that Chucky didn't do anything to him while she was gone.

"I didn't know your doll could talk." he said.

"Talk?" she asked.

"It's pretty cool. I want one." he said.

"You can have him." Glenda said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Anything for my boyfriend." Glenda said all chipper.

"Not to be mean, but you're not my girlfriend. I'm not even all that into girls." he said.

"That's okay buddie." She said sitting beside him.

"Glenda, why did you really want me to come here?" he asked.

"To play a game with you." she said.

"What kind of game?" he asked.

"Charmed." she said.

"Kody watches that show, me I have no idea how to play." he said.

"It's okay, I'll be Piper and you be Leo, they're a couple." she smiled big.

"Lucky me." he said with sarcasiom.

"I'm going to pretend to put a spell on you." she said.

"Alright, hold on." he said finshing his soda. "Alright I'm ready." he said.

"Lay down on the floor and keep your eyes shut, don't open them unless I tell you to." she said.

"Whatever." Jesse lay down on the floor and folded his arms over his chest and shut his eyes. Glenda nodded for Chucky to help her. He got the rabbits blood and she got everything else.

She formed a circle of ten black candles around Jesse's body. Chucky put the lock of hair in the blood and mixed it with a stick. Glenda poured the sand over Jesse's body. Then she placed a black rose on his chest. One on each leg and each arm. Chucky came up to him and took a tissue dipped it in the blood and smeared it on Jesse's cheeks and forehead.

"Glenda what are you putting on my face?" Jesse asked with his eyes shut.

"Just water." she lied.

"Okay." he said.

The Glenda took out the piece of paper and then begin to chant the curse:

"Oh dear father and mother of black magic. I ask apon the accient powers to make this soul locked within Charles Lee Ray. Keep them prisnoned for 'a long time with the control of Charles Lee Ray, he will control Jesse Moore. Keeping them as one. They will function as one. If the ones gets wounded the the other will get wounded to. If the one dies, so will the other. Keep them as one to do as him. Please cast this curse! And never let it be romoved unless if I dare to show such mercy. I want Jesse Moore to be cursed!" A gust of wind filled the air and the sand and blood flew everywhere. The rose petles came lose and surrounded the air. The candles blew out and then tipped over. Then silent...it was cast. She felt firey but happy at the same time.

"Open your eyes." Chucky demanded. Jesse opened his eyes. He looked up at Chucky waiting for the next instruction. "Get up off your ass." Jesse stood up and stared at Chucky.

"It's working." Glenda said.

"Yep, he's mine now. Let's go home." Chucky said. Jesse picked Chucky up and headed home. Glenda smiled.

Jesse walked through the door feeling like he'd been in dream and just couldn't wake himself up. Chucky instructed he wanted him to say.

"Hey Jesse, have fun at Glenda's?" Kody asked.

"Whatever." Jesse said walking past her and went up to his room. "You'll say that my name is Chris." Chucky whispered. Jesse nodded. Jesse said on his bed staring into space. The doll sat beside him.

Right then Andy walked in.

"Go downstairs and apologize to Kody." he said.

"Go to Hell." Jesse said.

"Excuse me?" Andy said walking over to him.

"I don't know what is up with you, but you need to get your act together." Andy said.

"You're the one that believes in killer dolls." Jesse sneared. Right then Andy noticed the GoodGuy.

"Where did you get that?" Andy demanded.

"Glenda gave it to me." he said.

"What's his name?"

"Chris."

"I don't want you to have it." Andy said.

"He's mine!" Jesse yelled.

"Then I quit, I can't do this, not again." Andy ran downstairs.

"Bye big baby!" Jesse yelled.

Andy hasen't been around, he had quit. He wasn't going to go through another nightmare with Chucky. Kody has noticed a little bit of a change in Jesse. He seemed more quiet and trapped in within himself. And he always had that doll around him...never where he went without it.

One night Kody came into Jesse's room to check on him to see him holding Chucky tight as he slept, she didn't think that it was confrontable for him to be holding the doll while he slept. She first walked over to the window and closed it and then she walks over to him.

She tries to move the doll. Jesse's eyes open.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked in a cold like voice.

"I'm going to move your doll over to the shelf-"

"No, you won't touch him!" Jesse hissed.

"Jesse I am moving the doll and I don't want to hear another word about it." she said trying to move the doll. Jesse stood up and left the doll on his pillow.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" he screamed, it sounded painful. "How dare you try to seprate us!! He's my friend not yours!! He's mine!! Mine!!" he screamed.

Kody's heart thudded in her chest. She backed away. His voice had sounded dark...it was scary to hear. This was not Jesse at all.

"Go away!!" he screams. She runs out of the room and shuts the door. She ran down into the kicten. Tears escaped her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked herself.

The next day, she had talked to Jennifer on the phone.

"His voice was so dark like someone was trying to pocess him or something. Maybe the house is haunted...and some spirit is controling him!" Kody said.

"No, your house isni't haunted...why did Andy quit?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know, he said that Jesse needed somebody more quifield."

"Bullshit." Jennifer said.

"Maybe I wasn't paying him enough." Kody said.

"Well you know people now adays, money money money." Jennifer laughed.

"Yeah, well is it alright that Jesse says over with you guys while I'm at work, at least until I find a new sitter." Kody said.

"Yeah that's fine. We have like three sitters plus the help so he'll be in great hands."

"Thanyou so much Jennifer."

"Don't mention it."

Kody looked outside to see Jesse playing with the doll. They sat in the grass. She saw that Jesse was talking to him. She leaned her ear against the window to see if she could hear.

"Yeah...Kody is a real drag..." that's all she could hear the rest faded out. Kody shook her head.

"It's just a vase." she said to herself.

Jesse didn't talk to anyone while he was at the Tilly house, he just talked to Chucky. Glenda smirked at this. Glen didn't like it one bit.

"This is great, that little dweb is being controled by our dad and now we don't have to put up with his bullshit." Glenda laughs.

"I don't like this one bit. Sure Jesse was a little annoying but he was my friend. Now dad has gotten him under this trence." Glen complained.

"Why are you complaining!! Damn Glen, you really are a fun sucker!"

"Fun sucker or not I don't like this, you know that this is bad Glenda."

"And that's why I did it. Go ahead Glen call me bad, it makes me feel so good." she smirked. He shakes his head.

The both of them watch as Jesse takes Chucky into the club house.

"Let's evesdrop!" Glenda says.

"No!" Glen said.

"Suit yourself." Glenda walks over to the clubhouse and peeks in the window. She saw Chucky paceing back and forth and Jesse watching him.

"Jesse...ah, they don't know about me. They think that you are possed by some entity in your house. We musten't let them know what the real cause is. You are to do as I say regardless of what happens. Kody...that sorry excuse for a singer...needs to go...but that will come later. We will start small. Once I find us a victem I'll point them out. Then, we will have some fun." Chucky smirked, an evil smirk. Jesse's face was emotinless.

"Yes boss." he said.

"Very well, tell your cousion that homeschooling is out of the question. Tell her that you want to goto public school."

"Why boss?"

"You musten't question me ever!"

"Sorry boss."

"It's okay, so that way we have more people to kill. Less morons in this world...don't you agree?"

"Yes boss."

Glenda laughed to herself.

"This is going to be so great." she smiled and walked back over to Glen.

"What they say?" he asked.

"Why do you care? Evesdropping is wrong, remember?" Glenda sneared. Glen rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Alright, they said nothing...what losers." she said.

"Bull! They said something good, I can tell by the smile on your face." Glen said.

"No, I only smile like that when I really really have to pee!" she said running into the house.

"Yeah right...I guess acting runs in the family." he said to himself.

"Are you sure that you want to goto public school?" Kody asked Jesse a million times it seemed.

"Yes, school is fun." Jesse said taking a bit out of his cheeseburger. They were at Ruby Tuesdays. Him and Chucky said side beside and Kody sat on the other side of the booth.

"You know when you do goto school, you can't take Chris with you." she said.

"But he is my bestfriend."

"Jesse incase you haven't noticed, Chris is a doll! He's not real!"

"Yes he is..." Jesse's voice trailed.

"Look, I know that you feel alone lately, but you don't have to trap yourself in this world that is all in your mind-"

"Chris says that I don't need anyone." Jesse took a sip of his Pepsi.

"I see that we're not getting anywhere with this." she said eyeing the doll. "Maybe public school will do you good, that way, you will meet some friends." she said with a sigh.

"I already have a friend." he grinned at the doll.

"Yeah...you told me." she said.

At home,

Jesse went with Chucky into his clubhouse in the backyard. Kody was home on her day off. She read in the back yard, the clubhouse door was slightly cracked. She heard talking. She placed the book down beside her and then watched the clubhouse closely.

She heard a mans voice. She got up and walked slowly to the clubhouse and put her ear against the door.

"Hahaha, you're funny Chucky. I know she is a fool, and we will get her." he laughed.

"Shhh, hear that?" Chucky asked.

"Hear what?" Jesse asked, he looked toward the door and saw Kody's shadow. Jesse grabbed the door and slammed it shut, he held it on the other end.

"Jesse open the door." she said.

"Don't open it." Chucky whispered.

"Jesse open the door!" Kody was able to open it. She walked inside to see Chucky sitting across from Jesse.

"Why did you lock me out?" she demanded.

"We didn't lock you out." Jesse said.

"Well you held the door."

Jesse laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kody asked.

"Nothing...go away, we don't want you here!" Jesse said.

"Jesse, excuse me, oh hell no, I want you to come with me, leave Chris here."

"No, we're staying right here." Jesse said.

She looks at him with disbelief. 'Is this child really getting smart with me?' she thought. Jesse walks over to her and puts his hands on her shouldlers.

"I'm sorry Kody. I just don't want Chris to be lonely that's all. He's the only friend that I have and I don't want to be lonely either." he said acting all sweet.

"What about Glen and Glenda?"

"They don't like me, they only put up with me."

"Well, I guess that I did over react. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kody, really I am." he smiles.

"Do you want me to leave the door open, give you some of the fresh breeze?" she asked.

"Only a crack."

"Are you really alright?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Alright, if you need me or anything, I'll be reading over there." she said to him.

"Okay." he said, and then eyed the door. Kody walks away. He watchs her as he shuts the door slowly.

Starting school was going to be lame...well what Chucky thought anyway. But he craved for the smell of fresh blood and boy was he going to get it. Jesse got dressed and then walked over to Chucky on the bed.

"How am I going to bring you to school with me...you heard Kody, this isni't going to work." Jesse said.

"I'll hide in your backpack." Chucky said.

"I think that she might notice!"

"Look kid! I know what I am doing, alright!? I've done this stuff for years...don't you fucking question me!! Now do as I say and put me in the backpack!!"

"Yes boss." Jesse opened the bag and let him climb in.

"Jesse hurry up!" Kody called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Jesse ran downstairs and off to school he went.

At School,

At lunch Jesse ran over to him backpack to see that Chucky was gone. His heart dropped. He backed away and begin to look for him.

"Chucky!" he called...no reply, he walked down the halls of the school looking for him.

"Chucky!!" he yelled.

Jesse walked out onto the play ground, he heard Chucky's laughter from afar. Jesse followed his sound, it lead him off the property, behind the fence. Jesse climed the fence and then jumpped over. He saw a lifeless child laying beside Chucky. Jesse looked at him in shook.

"Chucky, what have you done?"

"Nothing, just played with one of your classmates...you know the one that thought she was better than everyone." Chucky laughed. Chucky had killed Noel, a little girl with long blonde hair and she had just turned seven.

Jesse begin to laugh.

"That's what I call entertainment." Jesse laughed. Chucky laughed his high pitch laugh.

At home,

Jesse and Chucky sat on the couch watching T.V. Chucky flipped through channels...he stopped at a news channel. They were reporting a murder:

"Today a seven year old little girl was found behind the school yard. she was stabbed many times in the chest. We are looking for the killer now." the reporter said. Jesse and Chucky cracked up laughing...

Right then the door bell rang. Jesse got up to answer it. It was the twins.

"What do you want?" Jesse said.

"to talk to our dad." they said in unsion. Jesse shrugged and let them in. They walked over to Chucky.

"So is the murder of Noel Simons, your doing?" Glenda asked.

"Of course." Chucky said.

"Sweetness!" she said.

"Not sweet, dad, look, you can't keep going around killing children...she had a whole future a head of her and you stole it from her!!" Glen yelled.

"Glenda...I love you...Glen...I don 't understand you." chucky said.

"Well I don't understand you! How can you just destroy a child? Or anyone for the matter? Do you not appreate nature or the beauty of things?"

"No son, I don't...it makes me sick. You're mother brained washed you way too much. At least I have one child that's like me." he sneared.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way!" Glen storms out of the house.

"So did she scream a lot?" Glenda asked.

"She did at first, then after the first stab, she begin to cry, and cried for her mom. She was like 'Mommy...I want my mommy.' She said that several times until I finsihed her off." Chucky said sounding proud.

"Awesome, are you going to kill more tomorrow?" she asked.

"Glenda I've just gotten started...there will be more dead tomorrow."

Jesse laughed.

When the weekend had come, there was many news cast about murdered children. Kody grew scared and took Jesse right out of public school and begin to homeschool him again.

Jesse played up in his room while chucky sat on the bed, trying to think of a new plan. Jesse bulit my bulidings with his lagos. Chucky jumpped down on one of them breaking the house. Jesse just looked at him.

"Come...you and I have things to do." Chucky said. Jesse shrugged and picked Chucky up and went where he was told to go.

Kody,

"These killings have gotten me worried." Kody told Jennifer, they were talking over a cup of coffie.

"That's why my children are homeschooled." Jennifer said.

"Well Jesse will be again Monday. He's still acting weird."

"Kids...I don't know...go through weird phases." Jennifer said.

Kody got up and walked over to the window to see Jesse playing outside, he sat in the grass with chucky beside him.

"And another thing...that doll Chris...he carries it with him everywhere." Kody said. Jennifer eyed the doll funny...she had memories of Chucky...she hoped that it wasn't him but knew that it was.

"Really...what's the dolls name?"

"Chris."

"Humm, yeah." Jennifer said in disbelife.

Later,

Kody went up into Jesse's room to pack his clothes for a roadtrip that they were going to take for her singing. She hummed to herself. Chucky walked up to the door and peeked in.

She stopped humming as she heard footsteps...

"Jesse...is that you?" she turns around...not noticing the doll. She shrugged and went back to packing.

In the car, Jesse rode in the backseat with chucky beside him. Jesse kept whispering things to him. Kody paid no attention, she was too busy driving. Jesse looked out the window to see a stray of cats following the them...aleast one hundred...all black cats ran along the side of the car. Jesse looked at them feeling afraid. Chucky had whisperd to him that it was nothing to fear...but it was all part of the curse. The cats could sense evil and they wanted to scare it away.

"Kody!!" Jesse screamed as the cats begin to jump on the car. Kody pulled over to the side of the road.

"What the hell?" she said. Thier hissing ranged in her ears.

Jesse screamed from being frieghtend. Chucky sat there, thinking it was funny.

Kody begin to pull off fast, she drove her car running over several of the cats. Jesse kept screaming, and Chucky smirks. The car bumpped up and down as if she was driving on a rocky road. The crushing of the cats seemed as it had lasted forever! But soon it enough, she was out of the cats way. She parked in a near by parking lot and got out of the car and went over to Jesse and got him out of the car and held him. He sobbed in her arms.

"Baby, it's alright." she assured him.

Home

Jesse sat in the clubhouse in the backyard with Chucky.

"Why so blue?" Chucky asked him. Jesse shrugged. Chucky looked out the club window, then turns to face Jesse. "I need you to help me with something Jesse." he said.

"What?" Jesse said in a dull tone.

"I need you to kill Kody for me." he said. Jesse looked into Chuckie's eyes and then he was locked. He was put in another trence.

"Kill her!" Jesse said.

Chucky smirks.

Kody was in the house alone, she straightened things up in the kichen. Right then the front door opened. Jesse walked in with chucky walking beside him. Both of them held knives in their hands. The both of them went up into the bedroom, Jesse went over to the toy chest.

He grabbed something heavy and threw it down the stairs. Chucky hid in the closest.

"Jesse!" Kody yelled up.

No reply.

She went upstairs to check on him. He was sitting on his bed, holding the knife in front of him.

"Jesse, give me that, that's not a toy." Kody said walking toward him slowly. Jesse smirks at her.

"Hand me the knife!" she demanded. He shook his head. Then he stood up and looked her in the eye.

"You never loved me! I was just a bother wasn't I!?" he said.

"Baby that's not true. I love you very much." she said in almost a whisper.

"Aww, isin't that sweet...too bad I don't believe you!" Jesse went up to her and gashed the knife in her arm. "Merry Christmas bitch!" he screams. She screamed and ran downstairs and ran out of the house and to next door. She ran into Jennifer's house.

"Jennifer!" she cried. Jennifer runs over to her and saw the blood dripping from her arm.

"Oh my god." Jennifer said leading her to the bathroom and wraps her arm up with a bath towl.

"Kody what happened?"

"He stabbed me!"

"Who stabbed you?"

"Jesse!"

"What??"

"Yeah...he's possed or something." Kody cried out.

"He's not possed by a ghost, he's possed by our dad." Glen said, he stood at the bathroom door.

"What?" Jennifer said.

"Yeah, mom, we brought dad back even though you said for us not to. We just wanted to see him and then he and Glenda put a curse on Jesse. Dad killed those children at school, and he wanted to kill Kody and you." Tears fell from Glens face as he confessed everthing.

Jennifer and everyone else stormed into Glenda's room.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Jennifer yelled.

"Glen you told! How could you tell on me like that!? I thought that you were my bestfriend!!" Glenda yelled.

"I can't let him hurt anyone else Glenda." Glen said.

"Where is he?? I'll kill him myself!" Jennifer said.

"Next door." Glen said. "But you can't kill him, before taking the curse off."

"Why not?" Kody asked.

"Because if you kill our dad, before removing the curse, then Jesse dies too." Glen said.

"How?" Jennifer said.

"It's a attachment curse. Any wound that the one gets the other feels. Dad did this so that way you couldn't get rid of him." Glen explained.

"Well, can we reverse it somehow?" Kody asked.

"Yeah, Glenda has the curse, we read it again and we say reverse this curse." All of them look at Glenda.

"I'm not telling you where it is. I want my dad alive." she said.

"If you won't tell us where it is at, I'll break your limbs." Jennifer threated.

"Fine!" Glenda pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to her mom.

Glen and Glenda take it back and say the words to the curse and reversed it.

"Okay, now that is done, let's go find Jesse...and kill Chucky." Kody said. All of them agreeded except for Glenda.

Jesse and Chucky sat in the bedroom. Jesse blinked as he felt a load being released. He wasn't being controled anymore. He looked at Chucky and then got up.

"Where are you going!!" Chucky demanded.

"I have to pee."

"Hold it."

"But I really have to go. It hurts." Jesse said.

"Fine, but hurry up."

Jesse nodded and ran downstairs. He had lied, now being able to think for himself, he didn't want to be alone with that thing, what ever it was! Kody and Jennifer left the twins behind and entered the house. Jennifer held a gun and went looking for Jesse. The both of them went up to his room, thinking that he would be in there.

"Hello ladies." Chucky said walking toward them with a knife. "I always like to have company..." he smirks. Kody let out a scream as she saw him walking and talking. Jennifer pointed the gun at him.

"Go ahead babe, shoot me, but just remember, if I die Jesse dies too." he said. Jennifer had her hand on the trigger-

"Kody! Kody where are you?!" That was Jesse from a different room, his voice had distraced him. Both girls glaned away from Chucky for just a moment, then looked back to see that he was gone.

"Shit! I hate it when he does that!" Jennifer said following Kody down the hall.

"Jesse where are you baby?" Kody asked.

"In here." Jesse walked out of her room. Kody went over to him and picked him up. She kissed his forehead. "My baby." she said. The three of them ran downstairs.

"Jennifer get the car keys in the kitchen, we're leaving that evil little thing behind!" Kody said. But before Jennifer could reply, Chucky walked in the front door, holding the car keys, he dangled them. He held his knife in the other hand.

"Cool, so where are we going? Hopefully to your grave bitch!" Chucky said to Kody.

"Get out of our way...you stupid doll!" Kody yelled.

Chucky smirks and looks over to Jesse.

"Hey Jesse let's hurt mommy." he said. Jesse didn't do anything.

"She's not my mom, she's my couison!" he corrected.

"What? Wait...you're supose to do whatever I tell you!" Chucky cried out.

"Not anymore." Jesse said.

Jennifer aimed the gun shooting Chucky in the heart, killing him an instint.

Later

Kody had packed up her things and moved, taking Jesse with her.

Jennifer ended up grounding Glenda and Glen for life. The twins hungout in her room.

"Man this sucks...I was finally becoming Jesse's friend and those poor people who died-" Glen said.

"Being grounded sucks, but I know something that will pass the time." she smirked.

"What?"

"I'm going to put a curse on you."

"What why me?" he asked.

"You broke your promise and you must pay." she said.

"Glenda...can we talk this over??"

The End


End file.
